


u got a fast car (maybe together we can get somewhere)

by LilacBrown889, mercrutch064



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, island of sodor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBrown889/pseuds/LilacBrown889, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercrutch064/pseuds/mercrutch064
Summary: “I don’t think you’re all that bad, Tom.”Stripped of his magic and forced to take refuge on a small island, Voldemort finds the real treasure in a friend he makes along the way. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), things get a bit steamier than he anticipated.This is not smut because mercrutch064 is a coweurde
Relationships: Thomas the Tank Engine/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	u got a fast car (maybe together we can get somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know what happened. But now we're writing this fic. Mercrutchie will tell you it's my fault but honestly I think I was possessed by a demon or something. Here's chapter 1, enjoy.

There had been several close calls for Voldemort, but this last one was by far the worst. When his wand reacted to the Potter boy’s at the second battle of Hogwarts, his soul was nearly decimated. It was only a stroke of pure luck that he was able to latch onto a passing bird just as his soul left his body. Even then, he’d had no control over the wretched creature. Probably sensing something was very wrong, the poor bird flew madly, and instead of heading towards its nest in the Forbidden Forest, the confused animal flew out over the sea. 

From inside the bird, in agonizing, inescapable pain, Voldemort gave up hope. Was this how he would die, trapped in some lowly creature’s body as its wings gave out and it plummeted into the sea below? What a terrible end for the once-great Dark Lord.

In the distance, a green light winked into existence. What was that? Voldemort vaguely felt the bird lurch forward, and it headed towards the light unsteadily. The light flickered but mostly stayed steady, and the mist around it seemed to coalesce until it formed a recognizable shape. 

Land! The bird’s wings felt like they were on fire now, and Voldemort mentally urged it on. Just a little farther to safety, and then it could rest. Less than a couple of hundred meters forward, and he’d be able to find another creature to inhabit, hopefully, one more powerful than this lowly fowl. 

They flew farther, and Voldemort was able to finally see where they were headed. A decently sized island lay in front of them, with lush hills and train tracks crisscrossing verdant plains. Hope swelled in Voldemort’s chest; this would be the perfect place to rest and regroup. He’d come this far, after all, even when everything seemed like it was lost. They’d all regret underestimating him once again. 

The bird was overland now, and what had seemed like certain death via freezing ocean water was now all behind him. Voldemort tried to steer the bird towards the forest, but the creature resisted his gentle urging and the former Dark Lord didn’t have enough energy to completely take over its body. Instead, it lurched towards the dimly lit buildings nestled towards the base of a mountain. 

It was raining then, a light sprinkle, but the sky was grey and growing darker. Ahead of them was a large shed with an open window.  _ Shelter! _

Voldemort urged the bird on through the window. It landed heavily on one of the rafters. Exhaustion was now setting in, and Voldemort could feel the bird beginning to fall asleep. Would it die now? He didn’t want to stick around to find out. Drawing on the last of his energy and of the bird’s, Voldemort left the bird’s body. There was some life form just below them, he could rest there. It felt a lot bigger than the bird, a lot more powerful. It would be the perfect host for Voldemort to rest and regroup. 

As Voldemort settled into his new host, he noted absently that it was very warm here. The edge of his awareness brushed up against something else, but there was no pushback. It was evident that whatever this being was, it was asleep. Unfortunately for him, the sweet pull of unconsciousness was too alluring, and Voldemort felt himself slip into sleep as well. 


End file.
